wikittykrewfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icedragon64
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kitty Krew Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hey could you give me admin rights so I can begin porting things over and work on the skin? Wackyanimation 23:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Leader Of Kitty Krew I was snooping around a bit on KK memeber's profiles and on the actual site, man that brings bad old looks. I can't stand to stay there. But Lasse created the mod system therefor he is the ultimate mod and leader apparently. NO!!!!! I WAS WRITING THIS HUGE ARTICLE ABOUT KK CIVIL WARS AND I WAS ON THE THIRD ONE AND THE FUCKING COMPUTER RESTARTED! I WILL SMASH TIHS FUCKING THING TO BITES!! I SEE THE SPELLING ERRORS AND IM NOT BOTHERED TO FIX THEM!!! FUCK!!! IT WAS AT LEAST A THOUSAND FUCKING CHARACTERS!!! IM SORRY FOR TAKING MY ANGER OUT ON YOUR TALK PAGE DELETE IT IF YOU WANT IM JUST SO GOD DAMNED FUCKING PISSED OFF!!! I CANT DEAL WITH EDITTING OR ANYTHING THIS HAS HAPPENED FOR 2 ARTICLES IVE BEEN EDITTING AND 2 OF MY NEWGROUNDS NEWS POSTS!!! (Which were at least 25 links BTW when my comp shut down) ITS A PIECE OF SHITT!!! I CANT DEAL WITH THIS SHIT MAN!!! FUCK SAKES!! Tyler2513 01:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC)